


Cosplay

by RuneOak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artist’s Notes: Modern!AU Merlin cosplaying as Harry Potter counts as a crossover right? This is for a friend who has been working too hard recently. And also, some warm-up for the Art-fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Artist’s Notes: Modern!AU Merlin cosplaying as Harry Potter counts as a crossover right? This is for a friend who has been working too hard recently. And also, some warm-up for the Art-fest.

**Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur(only hands are visible)  
 **Media:** Pencil sketch


End file.
